falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Weathervane (Murky Number Seven)
Dr. Weathervane is a minor character in Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. A unicorn ghoul who lived in Fillydelphia before the war. History Background Dr Weathervane worked in pre-war fillydelphia in the Hearts and Hooves Hospital. A trauma surgeon from Canterlot Royal University. Pegasi specialist, lead surgeon general to the Shadowbolts under Ministry Mare Rainbow Dash and previously the personal physician to the Wonderbolts. He came to Fillydelphia while working with the Ministry of Peace, he founded and ran the Helping Hooves Hospital. The building became known for a haphazard artistic design, at Weathervane's insistence of efficient quality over aesthetic requirement. A highly gifted doctor, he developed an alternative to Radaway named RadPurge specifically for those ponies who had a rare allergy to an ingredient in Radaway. For two hundred years he remained at his post within the hospital he helped found. Modern Day Dr. Weathervane survived the falling of the balefire bombs. He found a way to survive the deadly chaos of early post-war Equestria where there were no factions, no settlements and violence was the only answer. He even managed to survive in the brutal pit that Fillydephia became before Red Eye and his forces came to tame the city. Weathervane clung to his principals and held onto the knowledge that his son was safe within a stable. This helped him stay sane over the centuries. He worked as the head of the Hearts and Hooves Hospital, training other medical staff. While he did work with Red Eye's slavers he did not share their views. They were a means to an end; working with the slavers meant he could provide the best care to the most ponies. He established a base for himself in the basement of the hospital. The area was irradiated and avoided by all others, granting him the privacy he required to continue experiments and the manufacture of RadPurge. Traits Appearance A unicorn stallion, dressed in a torn and faded doctor's outfit. Underneath is nothing but rot and sinew with visibly moving muscles and surrounded by a sickening smell. His face bears the straggled remnants of what could have once been an impressive beard. Personality A hard and abrasive manner, Dr Weathervane frequently swears because, in his own words, "I've learned to just not give a fuck." Underneath his harsh exterior though, he still cares for others. Having clung onto his principals for over two hundred years, being a caring doctor is all he is. He supplies Murky Number Seven with Radaway as often as possible and is working to strengthen his wings, all out of the goodness of his heart. Abilities Dr Weathervane possesses a Diagnostic Spell, enabling him to scan the body of a pony and detect their injuries. An experienced doctor of pegasi, Dr. Weathervane is able to recognise even a pegasus who has hidden their wings, just from the way they walk. He has a quite effective Feather-fix spell, which can restore lost feathers to pegasi wings in an instant. Relationships *Sundial. He was close to his son, Sundial. The Doctor spent his entire life savings to buy a ticket to a Fillydelphia stable for him. Although the two argued over Sundial's position making weapons for the Ministry of Wartime Technology, they remained close to the end. Category:Murky Number Seven Minor Characters Category:Ghouls